Acknowledgement Equals Love
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Read and find out. Warning: I think it sucks


**Me: Hola. I dont own Naruto. Nor will i probally ever.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

"Hinata." The cold voice of my father called out to me. I was walking down the stairs to go to the training fields when he stopped me.

I turned around and faced him. "Yes father?" I asked with a small sigh. I had finally lost my stutter after awhile. I was proud of myself for that. I was no longer shy either. Of course, father didnt notice. He only acknowledges me when I do good on a mission. Other than that, it's always about Hanabi.

"Tsunade-sama has chosen you for a solo mission." He told me. As an after-thought he said. "Don't disgrace us with your weakness." With that said, he stalked off. 'Probally to find Hanabi to tell her what a wonderful daughter she is.' I thought mentally. With that, I headed off towards the Hokage tower.

**(A few minutes later.)**

I knocked softly on the door to the Hokage's office. "Who is it?" Came the muffled voice of our Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama. It's Hinata, as you requested." I said, trying not to show my tiredness in my voice. I was barely able to get up to go train this morning. And now I have a mission. Ah well. It's part of being a ninja.

"Ah yes. Come on in." She said. I entered and saw Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Gaara-sama. I had also lost my crush on Naruto after he started going out with Rayne. A new ninja that came to the village a couple years back. They're planning on getting married in a year.

"Now that you're all here. I have a mission for you three. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata. I would like for you three to travel to Suna and stay there for six months." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"WHAT!? WHY?! IS IT AN IMPORTANT MISSION?!" Naruto and Kiba asked/yelled in unison.

"QUIET! And, in a way. It is an important mission." Tsunade said stressfully.

"What is the mission Tsunade-sama?" I asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Gaara and I have decided that we should have a ninja-exchange program. Three ninja from Suna will be staying here for six months as well." She said, putting her cheek on her fist.

"You will learn Suna's way's, and I expect a full report on your time in Suna when you get back. So, I suggest getting a journal. And don't miss out on any information." Tsunade said evily. Kiba's and Naruto's faces fell immediately. I, however, grinned. No one knew, but I loved learning about new villages and writing. So for me, this will actually be kinda fun.

"When do we head out Tsunade-sama?" I asked exitedly. I guess it showed, because I saw Naruto and Kiba looking at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm glad to see your enthusiasm Hinata. You leave in an hour. So I suggest going home and packing. Dismissed." Tsunade said, smiling slightly at me. With that we all headed out.

After we exited the room, I was immediately asked a question.

"WHY WERE YOU HAPPY HINATA?! THIS MISSION IS LAME!" Naruto yelled out his question.

"Because Naruto. I find it exiteing to be going to a new land. Discovering a new culture, and how they train. Speaking of training. This is an excellent opportunity to become stronger. Don't you think Naruto?" I asked while explaining my reasoning.

"Hm...Now that you mention it. THAT MAKES SENSE HINATA!!!" Naruto yelled.

"OF COURSE IT DOES NARUTO!!! EVERYTHING HINATA SAY'S MAKES SENSE!!!" Kiba yelled in my defense. Though I don't see why.

"SHUT-UP MUTT-FACE!!!" Naruto yelled. Oh great, now there gonna start a name calling game.

"BAKA!!!"

"DOG-BOY!!!"

"RAMEN-BREATH!!!"

"DOG-BREATH!!!"

"NOODLE-BRAIN'S!!!"

I was watching the interesting name-calling battle when a someone from behind me decided to speak.

"Are they alway's like this?" The person asked. I turned around to see Gaara-sama.

"Let's just say, that for six month's you won't be bored." I said, calmly. I wasnt scared of him. I didnt believe he killed those people on his own will. I had heard about his demon. So, it made sense that it was the demon's fault.

He, however, had a shocked look on his face. "Are you not scared?" He asked, trying to sound non-curious. It was sorta working.

"No." I answered simply.

"Why not?" He questioned, this time not trying to mask his curiousity.

"Because. I don't find reason to blame you for those death's." I said gently, and quietly.

"Why don't you?" His voice now sounded desperate for answers.

"I don't think that you were in control. After all, you had a demon inside you. Besides, if you were completely evil, you would have let the blonde Akatsuki destroy your village, without a care in the world. Instead you stood your ground and protected your village with all your power. And in the end, you almost died. That's a true sacrifice. And someone who can make such a sacrifice, is not evil in my book. But a hero." I said, shrugging my shoulder's a bit.

"Why are you not like everyone else? It took my own siblings a year after the chunnin exams to see that I had actually changed. And some of the sand's villager's still think I'm...a monster. I sometimes think that myself." Gaara said, with a semi-defeated look.

It broke my heart to see him like that. I knew that he had suffered. "You are not a monster, Gaara-sama! You're a strong, kind, selfless Kazekage with special abilities. You may have not been the best kind of guy a few year's back. But that changed. Now, you have a whole village who look's to you for protection. They may fear you, but they have a respect for you. A respect that would make them give their life for you in a second. I know you have suffered more than most. Just like Naruto. But that does not mean that you are a monster!" I yelled, surprising me and Gaara-sama.

There was a moment of silence except from Naruto and Kiba's bickering.

"Your eye's. They look like mine. They're filled with saddness. Why?" He asked out of the blue. It took me by surprise that he actually noticed.

For a moment I couldnt speak. How could I? He had seen something that no one else had ever seen. "I-I...M-my father, well anyone for that matter, dosent notice me. Or believe in me. I try my hardest. And I've improved beyond my expectations. But no one see's that. Father only notices my younger sister, Hanabi. Everyone else see's the old Hinata. The shy, weak, afraid little Hinata. It's become a fact to me that no one acknowledges me." I said while turning my head to the side, thus breaking our eye-contact.

"The Hinata I see today, is a different Hinata from the one I saw at the Chunnin exams. You have changed dramatically. And those who cannot see that are blind." He said while grabbing my chin and turning my head to towards his.

My eye's widened from shock. "Really?" I asked, not being able to believe it.

He nodded his head and allowed a small smile to grace his lip's. "You have definately changed into a...wonderful person." He said.

I chuckled a little. Gaara-sama looked surprised. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how it turned from me cheering you up to you cheering me up." I said still chuckling a bit. Gaara-sama joined me after awhile.

"You sure are interesting, Hinata." Gaara-sama said.

"Is that a good or bad thing, Gaara-sama?" I asked, curiously.

"It's most definately a good thing. And call me Gaara." He said, happily.

I was shocked. "But...only people who are close to you can do that." I said, confused.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"How can I be considered close to you? This _is _our first conversation. And it's only been a five minute one." I asked, still confused.

"But in that short conversation, you've done something no one has done before. Not even my siblings." He said, mysteriously.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You listened." He said as he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

"G-Gaara?" I asked.

"Yes Hinata?" He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously.

He chuckled lightly. "Something I've wanted to do since I first heard your voice." He said while staring deeply into my eye's.

I was about to ask 'what' when I couldnt speak anymore. Probally due to the fact that he placed his lip's on mine. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. However, when I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hand's went around my waist. Then I kissed him back with as much force as I could muster.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing deeply. "Th-that was my first kiss." I said, stuttering a little from the shock.

Gaara's face immediately turned appoligetic. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said turning his face away from mine.

I chuckled a little, causing his face to turn toward mine in shock. "I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." I said smiling a little.

Gaara smirked and said "Well then, let's see how long it takes for you to get tired of it." He said as he leaned forward.

I stopped him just as his lip's were about to touch mine again. I smirked. "Sorry. I gotta go pack."

He frowned a bit, then grinned. "Ah well. At least I get you for six month's." He said.

I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at the gates. Bye Gaara." I said as I walked away.

I heard him whisper "Bye love." Before I poofed out of sight. I grinned. I guess it just took a little ackowledgement to fall in love. But hey. I'm not complaining!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It sucked. But ah well. Review please!**


End file.
